


A Big Issue

by deliciouslesbianism



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, PWP, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciouslesbianism/pseuds/deliciouslesbianism
Summary: Silly Diannakko PWP.





	A Big Issue

Diana sighs and leans back as the blindfold closes around her eyes, the heavy velvet of the blindfold rubbing against the smooth satin of the sheets. The bed shifts around her as Akko crouches over her, undoing her tie with a gentle pull, her fingers eagerly working the buttons of her blouse, leaving her exposed.

She imagine’s Akko’s face as she pauses, slightly stupefied by the white lace holding and embellishing her breasts, exposed by her fingers. The bed shifts again, and she feels her partners hair tracing a line up her belly and between her breasts as she crawls up the bed.

Akko’s hand slips into her hair, gripping tightly, and pulls her up for a firm kiss, ended suddenly when Diana tries to being her own arms into play. Akko pulls up, preventing Diana from following by pulling her head painfully back down into the bed, eliciting an undignified little gasp from Dianas mouth.

Akko’s weight lifts from the bed, and a second later she feels her arm firmly grasped and pulled above her, a wide strap fastening her to the bedframe. Her other arm flails for a moment, before Akko kisses her softly and deeply to calm her, remind her why she’s here, and then she finishes the job, leaving Diana spread out on the pillows, her legs half spread, draped across the dark sheets, unable to do anything but await Akko’s next move.

She feels Akko’s hands running down her legs, and panics for a moment at the thought of possible immobility- Exciting, but she’s not quite sure she’s ready for that. But her partner seemingly knows this, because they reverse direction and she feels them slide under her thighs, compelling her to lift her body off the ground, to a hum of approval from above her. Hands slide beneath her skirt, thumbing her way under the hem of her underwear, sliding a finger down in between her asscheaks until they tensed a little, before her panties are slowly pulled down and off her legs, and her skirt begins to tent a little, and then more as she thinks of Akko looking down at her in this depraved state.

Akko’s weight lifts off the bed, and Diana hears her picking through the items on their dresser, selecting appropriate choices. She hears a little giggle, and tenses at the thought of what’s to come- Magic sex has potentials she’d never have imagined before they’d begun dating, and she can feel a knot of anticipation forming in her stomach, feeding off her arousal and impotency in the face of Akko’s ministrations. Alone, in the dark, she feels the small air currents flowing around the room, the softness of the blouse still touching her colarbones, and the heavy, rough texture of her skirt more intensely than ever.

The click of Akko’s wand extending makes her flinch, and it’s swiftly followed by a swish and….a bump.

A minute passes, and at last Diana sighs, gives up hope, opens her mouth and asks.

“You turned yourself into an elephant again, didn’t you?”


End file.
